Ally gives up! Say what?
by vmt19998
Summary: Austin has crossed the line this time . Popularity changed Austin into someone ally no longer knew . Austin and ally get into a fight causing ally to run home. After writing a song ally get a phone call that could changed her life forever. Disclaimer I do not own Austin and ally or any of the songs I am using in this story.


disclaimer: I do not own Austin and ally or the song say something i'm giving up on you

Austin why? Why did you do this? I thought I trusted you and you go and do this. I cried as I turned my back toward Austin. He did not deserve to see my tears. Ally I never meant for it to go this far. I never meant for you to get hurt. I'm so sorry al's please forgives me. Austin pleaded. Austin you violated my trust you went beyond the borders this time. How do you expect me to ever trust you again? I said as I clenched my fist together. Ally give me another chance I can make this right it wasn't supposed to go this far Austin said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Austin I've given you so many chances I said as I shook of his hand of my shoulder. I'm done I can't take this anymore I said as I ran. ALLY Austin yelled as he tried to chase me. But I was faster I was at my house before even realized it. I locked the door as I walked into my house. I climbed the stair to my room not letting my tears fall out until I was in my room. Locking my door and I slide my back against the door I started to ball my eyes out. Austin was the closest friend to me besides Trish. How could he have done this I said aloud? I don't know what hurt the most hearing him say those things or the fact that I had just lost someone who was so close to me. My heart was aching. I knew my dad wouldn't be home until 11. Knowing my dad he would try his best to keep sonic boom open until the mall closed. He been trying so hard to make the most money he can so he can pay for my collage. Austin career has been becoming more popular by the minute we had just had his second album released . Thinking about his career made me think of the first time we meet everything was fine until his first album sold out. Then everything changed his behavior became so unfamiliar to the sweet Austin I knew. Becoming popular changed his morals. *beep beep* I heard my phone go off. I didn't even want to answer the phone answering the phone meant confrontation and that was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment. All I wanted to do was start cutting again. I imagined the blood dripping down my arm. Cutting was once my release for my pain and sorrow. But no matter how much everything hurt at the moment I knew better than to do that. I whipped my face off and I took out my song book. Writing song always made me feel better they were always my emotion expresser

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one, if you want me to_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

That sounds good I thought to myself as I jot down the lyric's that came into my head. As I read over and over the first part of the lyric's I felt the raw emotion I put in only the first part of the song. Anywhere I would have followed him I thought to myself. If only he would have told me now all I'm doing is giving up on him. How could I have expected this friendship to last he's a popular he always had been even before we officially meet. He was the "jock" and I was and still am the "nerd" .Was I kidding myself when I became friends with him? I always knew he be a somebody and I'd always a nobody. I thought I knew him better than this I guess I was wrong. Thinking of that set a whole new group of word for write down I began writing quickly.

_And I am feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

Everything around me had just stopped the only thing that was in my mind was the past the past only keep on from looking into the future. My emotions where taking a toll on me. Everything only seems to exist in a land that was made for pain and sorrow. Almost everything I ever wanted I gave up just for him. I would have given him anything. Everything hurt so much the aching in my heart wouldn't stop. I fell in love with someone I thought I knew. I know now that should let him go. I'm nothing compared to those other girls. We both deserved something better. I could never make him famous the way he wants to be.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something..._

*ring ring* I heard my phone go off. I reached for my phone Hello I said . Is this Ally Dawson ? The person on the other line said. Yes this is she I said as I got nervous. Miss Dawson we need to inform you that your father been in an accident...


End file.
